


Diamonds and Hearts

by Zogabog



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zogabog/pseuds/Zogabog
Summary: Soulmate mark and meeting with Harley Quinn.Reader insert.





	Diamonds and Hearts

Looking at the words on your back, you sighed. As much as you knew that soulmates were highly regarded by well.. everyone.

You couldn’t help but feel that fate was mocking you by having those words on you. ‘I can’t swim!’ in a swirling decorative font that had hearts, aces and diamonds intertwined into the design.

Knowing that you’d have to save your soul mate was... well it left you with mixed feelings. One being ‘Yay soul mate’ and the other of your soul mate being in danger made you uneasy.

But it did give you hope that you’d meet them eventually.

 

Several days past and after doing overtime at work, you couldn’t be more pleased to go home, sleep and not work for a few days.

Taking your usual shortcut along the Gotham Pioneers bridge, you turned slightly at the sound of a car chase just to be sure it wouldn’t hit you.

The following gunshots and subsequent crash into the bridge guard followed by a car diving into the water made you stop.

“HELP! PLEASE, I CAN’T SWIM!” “Oh no, no no no no”, You turned to the bridge edge and peered over. Only to see a Blonde woman struggling to swim. Quickly moving you dumped your things down and dove into the water.

Breaching the water you quickly swam towards the struggling woman and once you reached her, you hooked yourself around her and dragged her over to the river bank.

“C’MON DON’T DIE!”

Panicking once you got the river bank, you proceeded to give the blond chest compressions and mouth to mouth.

She’s got to live. PLEASE oh god. I- WAIT

“HEY, I’M SAVING YOU NOT KISSING YOU!”

The blonde stopped kissing you at that statement, her eyes wide with shock until she grinned at you and chirped “Pudding!”

“aH sorry, did you just call m-

“Pudding, yeah I did. That’s cause you are snookums!”

With that she wrapped you up in a hug while you wondered what your life would be like, after starting a relationship with Harley Quinn.


End file.
